familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Luke Samuel Johnson (1807-1861)
}} Biography Luke Johnson was a leader in the Latter Day Saint movement and an original member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles from 1835 to 1838. He served in the Quorum with his younger brother, Lyman E. Johnson and Orson Hyde, his brother-in-law. Johnson was an educator and a physician. Johnson was born November 3, 1807, in Pomfret, Vermont, a son of John Johnson and Elsa Jacobs. In 1818, the family moved to the John Johnson farm in Hiram, Ohio. Church membership and service Johnson was baptized into the Church of Christ on May 10, 1831, by Joseph Smith. By October 1831, he had been ordained an elder and went on a mission to southern Ohio with Robert Rathburn. Later in 1831, he joined Sidney Rigdon in preaching the gospel in areas of Pennsylvania and Ohio. Their efforts brought about fifty new members into the young church, including Rigdon's mother and other members of the Rigdon family. At one point, while he was praying, he had a vision of both the Angel Moroni and the golden plates.5 Johnson was ordained to the office of high priest by Smith on October 25, 1831. With Seymour Brunson and Hazen Aldrich, he served as a missionary in Ohio, Virginia, and Kentucky in 1832 and 1833, baptizing more than a hundred people on their journey. He was a member of the Kirtland high council which was formed on February 17, 1834. * LDS Kirtland Ohio Stake - original member of the 1st stake high council. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. On June 26, 1834, Johnson marched with Zion's Camp, suffering with cholera on the journey. At age 27, Johnson was chosen and ordained one of the original members of the Quorum of Twelve Apostles on February 15, 1835. Shortly after the quorum was formed, the new apostles were sent on missions. Johnson served in the Eastern United States, New York and Upper Canada. He returned to Kirtland, Ohio, in late 1836. Kirtland Apostacy Johnson defended Smith from criticism on several occasions. But, in 1837, he became alienated from Smith, in part because of financial losses suffered in the failure of the Kirtland Safety Society. He was disfellowshiped at Kirtland on September 3, 1837. Johnson was later received back into fellowship for a short time, but in December 1837, he denounced Smith and resigned from the church. After leaving the church, Johnson moved to Cabell County, Virginia, where he taught at Marshall Academy and then studied medicine, ultimately setting up a medical practice in Kirtland. The church excommunicated Johnson in 1838. In 1846, after the death of Smith, Johnson requested permission to address an assembly of the saints in Nauvoo, Illinois. He said: "I have stopped by the wayside and stood aloof from the work of the Lord .... But my heart is with this people. I want to be associated with the saints, go with them into the wilderness and continue with them to the end." Johnson's brother-in-law, apostle Orson Hyde (1805-1878), rebaptized him into The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints on March 8, 1846. However, he never again served in the higher councils of the church. Johnson traveled with Brigham Young (1801-1877) and Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898) to the Salt Lake Valley, serving as a captain of ten, as part of the first group of 143 Mormon pioneers in July 1847. He also served as a Captain of Fifty in the Daniel A. Miller/John W. Cooley Company (1853), while traveling with members of his family. Johnson settled in Clover, Tooele County, Utah, where he served as bishop of a local LDS congregation. He is the only man in the church that served as a bishop after having served as an apostle. He died December 9, 1861, in the home of Orson Hyde in Salt Lake City and was buried at Salt Lake City Cemetery. Marriage and Family He married Susan Harminda Poteet on November 1, 1833 in Cabell County, West Virginia. This marriage produced six children, Elisa Mary, Fanny, Eliza, Vashtia, James and Solomon. After Susan's death, on September 20, 1846, he married America Morgan Clark, on March 3, 1847, in the Kirtland Temple, and had additional children. This family included Susan Marinda, Orson Albert, Mark Anthony, Charlotte Elizabeth, Lovinia Ann, Phebe W. and Luke. Research Notes # Johnson was disfellowshipped and removed from the Quorum of the Twelve on September 3, 1837. However, Johnson remained an apostle until he denounced the church and Joseph Smith in the last week of December 1837. Johnson was rebaptized into the church in 1846, but he was not reinstated to the apostleship. # The Quorum of the Twelve Apostles did not have twelve apostles again until April 8, 1841, when Lyman Wight was ordained. Between Johnson's resignation and then, John E. Page, John Taylor, Wilford Woodruff, George A. Smith, and Willard Richards had been ordained and added to the Quorum to replace apostles who had been excommunicated or killed. # Some sources report that Johnson's middle initial was "S.", or that his middle name was "Samuel". However, Johnson only addressed himself as "Luke Johnson" during his lifetime as evidenced through correspondence and government records. Sometime after his death, an "S." was added as his middle initial in LDS Church publications without an explanation. Also, a gravestone was put in place during the 20th century at his burial site with the "S." included. The LDS Church Historical Department has concluded that the middle initial was applied only after his death. References * A House Divided - History of the John Johnson Family, Feb 1979 Ensign Magazine - published by the LDS Church. * Wikipedia:Luke_Johnson_(Mormon) Luke Johnson (Mormon)